Sakura The Chosen One
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a Story with Naruto and Secret of NIMH and Secret of NIMH 2 me and vampiremisress96 had the idea where Sakura and Timmy are a couple in this one so hope you guys like it and pleases R&R we love to hear what you got to say about it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Hey we are doing a Secret of Nimh/Secret of Nimh 2 and Naruto Crossover **

**Vampiremisress96: The reason she put both movies up there is because some from the first one will be in here as the second one will too**

**Tayler4ever: Yup and Jonathan don't die so he is a live in this story like never got killed **

**Vampiremisress96: That's right Tay so hope you enjoy the story **

**Tayler: Timmy do the ****disclaimer**

**Timmy: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto or Secret of Nimh/Secret of Nimh 2**

**Sakura The Chosen One**

"You sure she is Sari's daughter Eliz?" Jessica asked

"Of course she is, the same pink hair, the same shade of emerald eyes and light pink fur too who else has that" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jessica

"I'm just saying we can't get it wrong and we are not good with telling people apart" Jessica said as Elizabeth looked at her

"Really she is Sari's daughter because this is her home moron" Elizabeth said and Jessica glared back at her friend

"Well let's get her then and go to thorn valley to start her training" Elizabeth said as she was going to get out of the bush Jessica quickly tackled her to the ground

"Why you do that?" Elizabeth whispered to Jessica as she rubbed her head

"There is someone coming over here stay down" Jessica said and two figures came into the light which revealed to be a rat and a mouse known as Justin and Mr. Ages they then went over to the little mouse.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" Justin asked

"Yes who is asking" Sakura replied

"We come for you, you are the daughter of Matthew Haruno and Sari Haruno, am I right?" Justin asked

"That's me I am their daughter but they died when I was little" Sakura said

"Dammit Justin and Mr. Ages beat us to her now they are going to take her to thorn valley so that means we have to follow them" Jessica said

"Wait a minute aren't you forgetting I have a family. I have the children and Jonathan at home what will I tell them I have to go with my friend and get killed no I am not killing myself" Elizabeth said to her friend

"Just get that nasty old Shrew to watch them for you" Jessica said

"She is not that bad and well okay but once we get her we train her like Sari" Elizabeth said and they quietly got out of the bush Elizabeth got home

"Mother you are home" Teresa said as she saw her mother

"Mom you are home" Martin said

"I just said that Martin you just repeated what I said" Teresa said annoyed while Martin just smirked back at her

"Now, now children no fighting I love it when you repeat reminds me you miss me" Elizabeth said

"Sorry mother" Teresa and Martin said

"That is good now, where are your brother and sister at?" Elizabeth asked

"They are with father mother" Martin said and two grey arms warp around her waist

{Easy now it's just Jonathan not NIMH just breathe and don't flip him} Elizabeth thought to herself

"Jonathan you frighten me when you do that" Elizabeth said placing her hand on Jonathan's arms

"How do you know it's always me when I do this?" Jonathan asked curiously

"Because I'm your wife is how now let go" Elizabeth said laughing as Jonathan finally let go of his hold around her

"Oh dear I am taking the boys to torn valley for a while hope you don't mind" Jonathan said

"No not at all" Elizabeth said

"Good come on boys say bye to your mother and sisters we will be leaving now" Jonathan said

"Bye mom, bye guys" Martin and Timmy said waving bye and giving Elizabeth a hug goodbye

"Good bye boys have fun" Elizabeth said as they ran out of the house, Elizabeth turned to the two girls Now Auntie Shrew will watch you two I have a meeting to go to and I don't know when I will be back" Elizabeth explained to them

"Okay mother" Teresa and Cynthia said and Mrs. Shrew came in the house and Elizabeth told her what she had said to the girls and then left,

"Oh you made it thought I had to get you "Jessica said

"Okay now we just need to wait for Jeremy to come" Elizabeth said

Timmy, Martin and Jonathan finally arrived at Thorn Valley "Wow it's pretty dad" Timmy said

"Yes it is Timmy the Great Thorn Valley" Jonathan said as they landed on the ground by Jeremy

"Thank you Jeremy for the ride" Jonathan said

"No problem Mr. Brisby" Jeremy said and flew off

"Jonathan, Timmy, Martin I'm so glad you came" Justin said as he approached him with Mr. Ages and another rat called Brutus

"Yes did you guys have a good flight?" Mr. Ages asked

"Hope there was no troubles in the sky for you Jonathan" Brutus said

"We are just fine and yes it as a good flight no trouble what so ever " Jonathan said with a smile on his face meanwhile Timmy and Martin noticed a statue in the middle of a small pond of a female mouse with a sword in her hands

"Who is that dad?" They asked and the men turned to the Statue of Sari and smiled at it

"Sari, she was a street mouse she got caught with some others and they were taken to NIMH where we were experimented on making us more intelligence, so at the late of night Sari and the other rats and mice were able to read the cage and they could open it up and freed us. We escaped through the air vent however the mice were blown away apart from Sari, myself, Mr. Ages, Matthew it was Sari who saved us she was able to undo the last door which freed us from NIMH. We didn't see her until she came back with her two of her friends she told us she had found a home for us which we then called Thorn Valley and she can take us there. Sari, Justin and Mr. Ages then formed a plan to leave Thorn Valley because they didn't want to steal electricity from the humans anymore but a power hungry rat named Jenner didn't like what she had in plan so he and her had a sword fight he was defeated but her injuries were too great so she died for saving us we were able to escape and because of her brave act we built a statue of Sari in the new Thorn Valley" Jonathan said.

At Elizabeth's house her and Jessica were waiting for Jeremy to pick them up

"Now we will have to find her there that won't be hard" Jessica said sarcastically

"Hey look its Jeremy we need to go now" Elizabeth said as they walk towards him then he flew off into the sky towards Thorn Valley

"Thank you Jeremy" Jessica said waving goodbye to Jeremy as he flew off "Okay I will find her while you look around okay" Jessica said so they split up while Elizabeth walked around

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura where are you!" Elizabeth yelled looking around the center of the Valley near the other, Timmy's ears then picked up his mother's voice and looked and saw her looking for something

"MOTHER YOU ARE HERE" Timmy yelled happily, Jonathan and Justin turned and looked to her

{Pleases let them not be here" Elizabeth thought and looked and saw Martin waving and Timmy running towards her so she saw her escape behind her and took it

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" Jessica yelled and bumped into the person she was looking for

"Jess it's you" Sakura yelled and jump on her and gave her a hug

"Now let's fine Eliz" Jessica said so they walked around to find Elizabeth and they found her hiding

"Why are you hiding Lizzie?" Jessica asked

"The boys might have seen me" Elizabeth said

"You let them see you are you crazy Eliz" Jessica yelled

"Shh let goes back to Sari's old house they won't find us there" and they went to Sari's old home as they went in the house the lights came on and they turn around and saw their husbands standing there with the boys and they were not happy at all with them

"What are you doing here Elizabeth" Jonathan asked sounding very mad

"Erm will you see we ummmm we ummmmm I love you" Elizabeth said trying to sound innocent then Martian and Timmy see someone hiding behind Jessica's legs

"Who is that?" They asked

"This is Sakura Haruno she is Sari's daughter" Justin said

"How do you know Sari?" Jessica asked

"She helped us escape from NIMH years ago and find Thorn Valley" Jonathan said

"We know we were there when it happen" Elizabeth said and everyone was shocked at what she said

"I'm going to help you guys train her" Justin said as he realized why the two were here

"HUH oh no you're not, me and Elizabeth are going to train her" Jessica said

"Yeah we have been Sari's friends since we were in NIMH" Elizabeth said

"Jess who are the other people here" Sakura asked

"They are my sons Martin and Timmy they came here with their daddy Jonathan" Elizabeth said

"Hi your hair is cute and I like pink on a girl" Timmy said making Sakura blush

"T…than…thank…yo…you" Sakura stuttered

"Why don't you guys go play okay'' Elizabeth said

"Here is what happen" Jessica said

"**You girls know no one can know about us right" Sari said "Ya I know that Sari" Jessica said "I know that too" Elizabeth said and they walked around "Look others like us lets help them out shall we" Sari said "We don't know them girl" Jessica said "I don't care we are helping them" Sari said they went to help the others but they got split up and lost their so Jessica and Elizabeth looked for Sari everywhere they could but once they heard what happen they were sad and looked for her daughter so they could keep her safe "You sure we can't tell" Elizabeth asked "We promised Sari that we won't tell and we told her at her grave we would protect her daughter" Jessica said.**

"And that is why we didn't say anything to you we made a promise and we need to keep it" Jessica said and the guys looked shocked of what they heard of Sari.

The next day Mr. Ages just got done with showing Sakura around and meets Justin and her new friend Timmy with him

"I don't think I will be good like mommy" Sakura said sadly

"Of course you will Sakura you are her daughter" Justin said and Sakura looked at him with a frown

"He is right you'll be better than her" Timmy said trying to make her smile. Later Sakura is in one of her lessons with Martin and Timmy they are with Justin and Jonathan who teaching them about Chemistry but Jonathan put in a wrong chemical to the mixture making it bubble when suddenly *BOOM* an explosive happened causing black smoke to cover the room and covered all of them in ash and they busted out laughing about it

*cough* "Whoops I think that was definitely the wrong one" Jonathan coughed out and Justin open a window letting out the smoke and Sakura was having fun hanging out with them but then Elizabeth and Jessica came in and took her to their lessons

"When you hold your sword you grip it like this" Jessica said as she showed Sakura what to do

"And always make sure you know when and how to use it too if you are ever in a situation" Elizabeth said

"This is boring and I'm bored can I go back to the boys" Sakura said placing her sword down

"You need to learn this it's all not fun and games what if we are not here" Elizabeth said

"Just go" Jessica said and Sakura ran to the boys to have more fun. Then Jeremy came flying in really fast "I have a message for you Mrs. Brisby" Jeremy said

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"Well NIMH is around your home Mrs. Brisby" Jeremy said

"Oh dear would you take me back?" Elizabeth asked

"Sure hop on aren't you coming Jessica" Jeremy asked Jessica

"Yeah sure why not it's like Sakura likes us more the men than us" Jessica said so Jeremy flew them back and saw them outside

"Okay everyone on Jeremy's back right now" Elizabeth said Jessica helped Auntie Shrew and Cynthia on Jeremy's back all but Teresa

"Where is Teresa?" Elizabeth asked

"She went out for me but never came back" Auntie Shrew said

"I am going after her" Elizabeth said

"I am right behind you" Jessica said and they ran to find Teresa and they found her in a trap with an alarm going off

"Mommy help me!" Teresa screamed in fear

"I am right here" Elizabeth said and she got caught in the progress of helping get Teresa free

"Jessica take my daughter and go now" Elizabeth ordered

"I will not leave you here alone with them'' Jessica said as NIMH's scientist was running towards them

"JUST GO NOW!" Elizabeth yelled and Jessica grabbed Teresa and ran to Jeremy after getting Teresa on his back she tried to get off and help Elizabeth but the girls held her down and Jeremy flew them back to thorn valley for safety

"What do you mean she got caught" Jonathan yelled

"I had the girls on me no-one saw her mother get caught and had to leave her there" Jessica said with her head down

"I should have sent guards with you to protect her" Jonathan said he threw a nearby vase at the wall and started knocking over tables as he was blaming himself for not being there to help her and while he was doing that Timmy and Sakura was watching in shocked and slightly scared of him while Jessica saw them

"Jonathan there was nothing you could do so calm down you are scaring the kids right now" Jessica said and he looked at their scared faces and started to calm down

"Good work honey'' Justin said then Jessica started to cry for a long time then her anger built up then she let it out

"IT WAS MY FULT AS HER SISTER AND FRIEND I WAS TO BE THERE IT'S LIKE SARI ALL OVER AGAIN" Jessica screamed and Sakura jumped at the loudness and tone of her voice, Justin then tried to calm her down but it didn't work instead Jessica turned on Sakura and pointed a finger at her

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT IF YOU WEREN'T SO DISRESPENTFUL TO US AND LET US TRAIN YOU WE WON'T HAVE GONE YOU ARE RIGHT YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE SARI YOUR MORE LIKE MATHEW THAN SARI ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!'' Jessica yelled in anger at the girl as she had tears on her face and ran off in anger

"I am going to get her back even if it means I die" Jessica said as she ran out the door. Sakura and the others in the room were shocked at Jessica's outburst but Sakura was the most shocked at what Jessica said to her and she believed her words as it ran threw her head Justin seeing her shocked face bent down in front of her and started to comfort her

"Jessica didn't mean it she is just very mad and upset right now" Justin said Sakura didn't believe him and ran out the door she ran all away to her mom's statue with Timmy right behind her he finds her at her mom's statue Timmy caught up to her and tried to comfort her and rubbed her back

"She is right I'm nothing like my mother and I never will" Sakura said

"No you will be, don't think like that" Timmy said Sakura looked at him and smiled at him and hugged him really tight

"Your right" Sakura said as they ran back to the others

"I am going to help Jessica out with finding Elizabeth and no one is stopping me" Sakura said

"I think you need to wait until you are older and more trained to" Mr. Ages said

"But we can't if she dies it will be my fault they blame themselves for my mother's death and now I'll do the same with Elizabeth and I will never forgive myself. I lost my mother to NIMH I will not lose them too because of NIMH" Sakura said they all looked at her and nodded their heads

"She is right we need to go now or me and Justin will lose our wives and my children will lose their mother just like Sakura did" Jonathan said

"I want to come too" Timmy said

"Me too" Martin said smiling

"Now hold on a minute!" Mr. Ages yelled from behind them, they all turned around to see Mr. Ages coming towards them "Now I understand that you what to go save but Justin, Jonathan may I have a word with you two" he then looked at the children next to them "In private please" he finished. Justin and Jonathan walked to the side with Mr. Ages

"Now listen I know you want to save Jessica and Elizabeth but going into NIMH with three untrained children is asking for trouble and will not only endanger yours and their lives but it could also affect the lives of Jessica and Elizabeth" Mr. Age explained

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jonathan asked him

"We don't go to NIMH yet we wait and finish Sakura's training but we include Martin and Timmy in the training this way we will all be prepared for when we fight against NIMH and save the girls" Mr. Ages said

"You're right…okay we wait a few years then we go lets just hope Jessica and Elizabeth can protect themselves for now" Justin said


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura The Chosen One chapter 2**

Years later:

Timmy and Sakura are sitting at the fountain talking then Jonathan and Justin comes walking over to them

"What did you we do wrong now'' Timmy asked

"Nothing you didn't do anything wrong'' Justin replied

''When are we going to rescue Elizabeth and Jessica, Jonathan I need to find them'' Sakura said

''We don't know yet anyways we came over to ask you if you know where we can find a couple of volunteers for tonight collection detail'' Jonathan said and the two looked shocked at them.

"Us?" Timmy asked in shock and excitement

"And I'll be joining you two also" the two teens turned their heads to see Martin standing behind them smiling.

Late at night the three teens along with Justin, Jonathan, Brutus and a bunch of other rats where walking towards the collection spot

"Justin where to tonight?" Sakura asked

"Where the humans live to collect stuff they throw out" he replied

"Shh we're all most there" Jonathan said

"I don't see why we have a whistle anyways'' Timmy asked Sakura

''So we can warned them when someone is coming that is what your mother wrote down in her book here'' Sakura said as she showed him the book

"Yeah and not just anyone, you need to warn us in case Killer shows up" Brutus said behind them

"Killer?" Martin asked looking at Timmy not liking the sound of that

"The meanest, baddest watch dog around these parts" Brutus told them

"Yeah and he could be anywhere so watch your back" Justin said as he scooped out the area looking for him or anyone else once it was all clear he signaled everyone letting them know that it was safe to come over the Timmy tried to go with them

"Hold it, you stay here with the Martin and Sakura and keep watch" Jonathan said as he stopped Timmy

"B..but" Timmy tried to explain

"No buts Timmy just listen to dad and stay keeping guard" Martin said

"Ughh we are never gonna see any real action, don't leave my post don't leave my post they say *sighs*" Timmy said as he sulked he then heard a noise coming from the trash can and got his sling shot and went to it Timmy moves closer and closer to the trash can with the sling shot then a girl mouse suddenly comes out of it and Timmy falls back with a yell and loses his sling shot causing a rock to hit a can which woke up the dog that was sleeping inside it and it growled and got up

"What are you doing up there?'' Timmy asked

"Trying not to starve, what are you doing down there?" the mouse said

"Standing guard"' Timmy said the mouse jumped down and helped him up

''Looks like sitting to me'' Jenny said as Sakura and Martin run to them

"What happen Timmy'' They asked

"Name is Jenny nice to meet you'' Jenny said shaking hands with him

"Oh I'm Timmy or Tim'' Timmy said as he dusted himself off "And this is my best friend Sakura'' He said as he showed a mouse with pink hair and a lighter shade of pink fur" And my brother Martin'' Timmy said as a round mouse she looked at them ''Thanks for the lift'' Timmy said

"You're welcome Timmy or Tim'' Jenny said laughing

"So you from around here" Sakura asked Jenny

"No I'm from the Cit...cit...cit'' Jenny stuttered

"What's the matter?" Martin asked

''Cat got your tongue'' Timmy asked laughing and Martin joins in and started laughing with him

"Close" Jenny said and she ran away

''Hey who tuned out the lights'' Sakura asked they turned around and saw a dog behind them the dog threw his paw and they dodged it

"Run for it'' Jenny yelled as she grabbed Timmy's hand, Sakura and Martin looked at each other and run with them and the dog goes after them as they ran to lose the dog that was chasing them

''Run"'' Timmy said and they continued to run around to lose the dog

"Hey guys we got company!" Brutus yelled as the others saw the teens along with another running away from Killer

"They left their post" Justin yelled

"I should've listened'' Timmy yelled

"Yeah you should've listen Jessica's lesson 101 ALWAYS LISTEN!" Sakura yelled back at Timmy they then jump behind a barrel shaking in fear as Killer breaks the barrel and starts growling at them, Justin and the others runs to help them, Timmy shoots at him with his sling-shot and hits Killer in the head then Killer howls in pain as Jenny bit his tail, Sakura then got her mother's sword ready to fight the dog, Killer then threw Jenny to the trash so she would let go of his tail

"Tim!" Jenny yelled in panic as she was set up into the air

"Jenny!" Timmy replied as he saw her hit the bin bag. Sakura focused on Killer as he was now distracted and she stabbed him in his paw, seeing his chance to run Timmy heads over to Jenny

"Jenny are you alright?'' Timmy asked as the others helped Sakura with Killer Timmy helped Jenny up

''Ow'' Jenny groaned in pain as he helped her up then looked up at the gate in front of them

"Automatic gate closer'' they read

"It's an Automatic gate closer'' Jenny said

"You can read'' Timmy said shocked

"Come on help me get this out of the way'' Jenny said

"Of course'' Timmy said as he helped her move the trash bag out of the way, meanwhile Killer was chasing Sakura and another mouse, once the bag was out of the way Jenny whistled over to them

"Justin, Dad over here'' Timmy said and Justin and Jonathan looked over there

"Hungry big guy'' Sakura asked

"Killer want a cracker'' Jonathan said and they threw crackers at him hoping to distract him when Killer was distracted they ran over to the gate which Timmy and Jenny were holding, but Killer noticed they were gone and chased after them once everyone was through the gate Jenny and Timmy let go of the gate, then Timmy grabbed Jenny and walked over to Justin

"Justin she can read" Timmy said and Justin looked shocked at him with Jonathan who's mouth was wide open, Sakura who was shocked and Martin who was panting hard

"Read" Justin said to Jonathan

Back at thorn valley at night

"Tim you left your post you put as all in danger Sakura and Martin could have die from Killer"

"But I..." Jonathan cut his son

"You've got to learn to listen you always think you know better than anyone else what would your mother say about that'' Jonathan said

"I know and I'm sorry but that don't change the fact that Jenny can read'' Timmy said

"Is that true young lady can you really read?'' Mr. Ages asked

"Yes...look I've been sent here to find you'' Jenny said

"And why should we believe you, you could be from NIMH for all we know I don't trust you'' Sakura yelled

"Sakura we should let her speak her mind here'' Jonathan said

"You were sent to find us…we don't want to be found who would know about us?'' Mr. Ages asked

"My parents to start with'' Jenny said

"And who are your parents may I asked '' Mr. Ages asked

"The Micbrides'' Jenny said

"That's not possible Elizabeth and Jessica said they died with the rest of the others who were captured are you telling me they lied about it" Sakura yelled

"No they didn't they said three brave mice who escaped from NIMH found them and that I should talk to the one who my mother befriend at the time her name was Sari Haruno, she looks like you had light pink fur but had a darker shade of pink hair '' Jenny said

"I should she was my mother she died finding Thorn Valley and protecting it as well I have nothing left of her just what Elizabeth and Jessica told me about her and she was a hero'' Sakura said with tears coming down her face while she said all that everyone else whispered about it

"Well I'll be two of the found seven the ones with Sari's group'' Mr. Ages said

"That's impossible Jessica said they got lost in when they escaped from NIMH and Sari went to find them but she couldn't"

"No they were swiped away in the ventilation system and ended up in the basement they stayed there until the injured got better but just when they tried to escape again that is when it happen they were recaptured by Doctor Valentines everything has changed at the labs Doctor Valentines is crazier than ever and he might have Elizabeth and Jessica with them right now my parents and the others sent me to find you guys you just got to help them get out pleases let Sakura help like her mother Sari did pleases'' Jenny begged as she looked at Sakura

"Well I am not my mother I don't know what she did back than I don't know if I can help you or not'' Sakura said as she ran past them and out the door

"Any ways she is right I am afraid you asked too much of the poor girl she lost both her parents and two good friends she just not ready to go to NIMH'' Mr. Ages said

"Yes I know that now but something terrible is going to happen to NIMH if she don't help them no one knows what it is but it has something to do with the next full moon'' Jenny said

"The next full moon?'' Mr. Ages asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura The Chosen One chapter 3**

Somewhere in the city on top of a trashcan a white cat was meowing a song

''Oh sing it Muriel'' another cat known as Floyd said with a fish in his mouth and she continued to sing really badly as Floyd jump up there with her then a human throw a shoe at them and poured water on them next and Floyd was laughing at Muriel but then stopped laughing when he got hit with a bucket they then ran away from them

"Here kitty kitty'' A man said and the cats stopped

"Hello at least someone knows good talent' Muriel said

"Wait I am the one with the talent here'' Floyd said as he ran to meet the human and leaned closer to the bowl and sniffed it

''Fishey, roting goodness'' Floyd said then he was about to it some when he was pulled back by Muriel

"Excuse me where are your manners you fur ball with feet'' Muriel yelled at Floyd

"Sorry after you my madam'' Floyd said and Muriel yank his tail and let go of it and went into the building

"Wait up snuggles might I have your left overs'' Floyd said as they went in the building

"Over my dead body'' Muriel said as the door closed on them an evil laughing then echoed out of the building followed by the two cats screaming

"I will have a talk with her" Justin said as he walked to the Statue of Sari

"I knew you would be here by her'' Justin said

"What is it about Jenny that Timmy likes? He only just met her yesterday I've known him ever since I was little'' Sakura said

"Oh I may not be Elizabeth or Jessica on a girl talk but you sound jealous of her Timmy is being nice to her like a friend'' Justin said

"Yeah I know but I can't shake off that I have a bad feeling about her like she is playing nice to us'' Sakura said

"Oh boy you and Jessica on the bad feeling thing let it go it's nothing okay look I know you miss your mom and I miss my wife but we need to help her right now'' Justin said

"You are right maybe I'm being on edge about it'' Sakura said as they hugged each other meanwhile with Timmy and Jenny

"What is taking them so long to decide?'' Jenny asked as Timmy looked at her

"Don't worry Jenny Mr. Ages said good things come to those who wait and Sakura is nice so she might do it'' Timmy said

"I can't wait you have any idea of what it is like being in NIMH living in cages waiting for the scientist to do who knows what to them'' Jenny said as she looked mad at him '' How could you know I mean look at this place bet no one here worries about their family's" Jenny said going back to the ledge

"Well there is where you are wrong my mother, Jessica and Sari came from NIMH my mother would have nightmares of them they lost their friend and Sakura lost her mother I don't know what that is like until they got my family as well for Sakura she has lived on her own she had no one with her mother is a hero who put others before herself and it took her life sure no one worries about their family's because Sair made it safe where no one could find it to that we are grateful to her I will be by Sakura until the end we know what is like I don't know if my mother is alive or not or Jessica all I know is if they do die Sakura would blame herself for it and I never what her to say that again we waited this long to save them'' Timmy said as he blushed

"She is right we have to go we waited too long now is the time to go'' Sakura said and Jenny ran to hug her they walked down until Jonathan, Justin and Brutus blocked them

"We can't let you leave Sakura, Jenny'' Jonathan said

"They have guards all round here watching our every move we make'' Jenny said she turned around and look at Sakura and Timmy "And here I thought NIMH was bad'' Jenny said

"It could be worst we could be fed to cats'' Sakura said as Mr. Ages ran down the stairs

"Miss Micbrides I've made a bed for you up in the observatory I hope you will be comfortable goodnight children sorry to keep you a prisoner'' Mr. Ages said as he shut the door

"I got to get out of here somehow'' Jenny said

"And how will you do that we have nothing up here but my sword and Timmy's sling shot" Sakura told her

"Oh well they just don't want you telling anyone on the outside about us'' Timmy said and Sakura nodded with him then shot her head up really fast in realization

"Wait how did you know about Thorn Valley?'' Sakura asked and Timmy looked at her as well

"When I was little there was a mouse next to our cage telling my parents how a mouse helped escape from NIMH and settled in a place called Thorn Valley and if any of us where to escape we would promise to come to Thorn Valley and ask the rats for help yeah right'' Jenny said

"But how did you ever find us?'' Timmy asked

"I remember her saying it was south by south by south'' Jenny said as she tied a rope

"Jessica said that" Sakura said as they looked at each other ''Martin you can come out now we kow you are hiding'' Sakura said in a annoyed voice

"Oh Sakura so mean lighten up'' Martin said as he came out of his hiding place

"You know I think that was her name'' Jenny said looking at Sakura once she finished making her rope made out of blankets ''How did you know her?'' Jenny said

"She is Justin's wife'' Sakura said

"We need to find them now'' Timmy said as Jenny went to the window her, Sakura and Timmy and Martin climbed down

"Sound the alarm sound the alarm'' Mr. Ages yelled in panic waking up Jonathan up from his nap

"What is going on up there?'' Jonathan asked

"They escaped they are gone'' Mr. Ages said running down the stairs "They have gone in the canal and Sakura, Martin and Timmy are with her'' Mr. Ages said

"Warn everyone about it I will cut them off at the dock'' Jonathan said as he ran to the dock Jonathan caught four blocks disguised as mice "Oh they tricked us" he said

"We must find them for thorn valley sake'' Justin said and everyone nodded with him and ran off to find them

"They couldn't have gone too far now could they'' Mr. Ages said. Meanwhile Sakura released a balloon lift she had made years ago for them like her mom did back in the past

"Are you sure about this Sakura?'' Jenny asked

"In Elizabeth notes you keep it steady and i got lots of practice…on the ground'' Sakura said laughing nervously

"If we die I am going to kill you'' Jenny and Martin said together and Timmy and Sakura laughed at them

"We are not going to die'' Timmy and Sakura said

"We are on a mission'' Sakura said

"Don't worry mom and dad I'll save you even Dr. Valentine can't stop us'' Jenny said

"Now that's the sprit to NIHM we go'' Sakura yelled

"I got to admit the view is not to bad'' Jenny said and they flew away Timmy looks at Sakura who smiled with closed eyes and Jenny caught him and he looked away from her they both jump down and sit with Martin and Jenny so Jenny moved to Sakura was close to Timmy and he took her hands and they almost kissed until the balloon then fell a bit with a loud pop noise

"What was that?'' Jenny asked

"I don't know'' Sakura said so Sakura and Timmy got up again and tried to fix it and they saw a hawk flying

"A hawk'' Sakura yelled and the hawk popped another one of the balloons and Sakura, Jenny, Martin fell off the set

"Hold on guys'' Timmy said then saw Sakura starting to slip "Sakura!'' Timmy yelled

"I'm falling'' Sakura cried out scared

"It's coming again'' Martin said as he pointed in the air

"Just hold on guys'' Timmy said as the Hawk popped more balloons Timmy held on to the balloon with Jenny and Martin and Sakura holding on tight to each other for their life as the Hawk tried to eat Sakura

"He is coming'' Sakura yelled

"Hold on Sakura'' Timmy said they flew past a hole in a tree and then a small green caterpillar wearing a top hat know as Cecil comes out of a hole in a tree he looks at them as the Hawk bites the last balloon and they fell down Jenny and Martin fell on the ground first landing on their feet then Sakura landed on the ground on her hands and Timmy got stuck on a steam

"What a ride'' Timmy said as Sakura helped him get untangled

"I told you we should make the other one instead but you didn't listen to me and now I'm going to kill you'' Sakura said with a fist in the air

"Sakura blossom we are still alive'' Timmy said with a blush covering his face

"Not for long'' Sakura said as she untangled Timmy

"Do they fight like that all the time'' Jenny asked

"Nah but Timmy likes to see her mad and he like to hold her when she is, my brother is crazy in love with her'' Martin explained

"How you know he loves her'' Jenny asked

"Because he told me once we get Jessica and mother back he is asking her to married him'' Martin said and Jenny looked sad at Timmy because she had a little crush on him. Sakura finally got him untangled and he fell into her arms and she held him bridal style

"Uhhh''' Timmy said ''I...Timmy was cut off when Sakura dropped him on the ground

"Any more bright ideas'' Sakura asked as Timmy got up

"Just one run!'' Timmy yelled to everyone they then turned and saw the hawk flying back towards them then they all ran Martin held Jenny's hand and Timmy grabbed Sakuras as well

"Hurry guys in there'' Sakura said as they went into a log and the Hawk bumped into it inside they were against the wall and Timmy moved to the hole and the Hawk put its head inside it and tried to eat them they went to the wall some more and the Hawk heard a noise and flew away then wind started to pick up

"And don't come back'' Cecil yelled as he dust off his hands

"Is he gone?'' Sakura asked

"He is now'' Timmy said and everyone came out of the log

"What was that?'' Martin asked

"I don't know and I don't want to know'' Timmy said and they walked

"Timmy anything around here look familiar to you'' Sakura asked as she looked around

"Nope'' Timmy said

"Great now we will never get to NIHM before the full moon everyone is doomed'' Jenny said

"Poor Jessica and my mom and the others'' Timmy said

"Hey we can look for the great owl like Elizabeth did'' Sakura said

"Birds'' Cecil said and everyone turned towards him "Come see the great owl, the owl is the one with the answers" Cecil said and they ran to him

"Hey not too fast short stuff the way it works you want something from the owl you got to have something for the owl'' Cecil said with his hands out

"How about this?'' Timmy asked as he lifted up his sling-shot

"A twig ha we are in a forest and you bring a twig what's next a leaf some dirt beat it kid go find a nice trap to play in'' Cecil said they all looked mad at him

"Who are you anyways?'' Sakura asked glaring at Cecil

"The name is Cecil I am the great owl spoke bug might you say, you want to see him you got to deal with ow hey'' Cecil said screaming out in pain when Sakura stepped on his feet hard

"The owl now'' Sakura said impatiently then pressed down harder

"Hey easy there I paid good money for this pedicure'' Cecil said and Sakura stomped her foot harder on Cecil's feet

"Up there you will get a good seat just mention my name" Cecil said and Sakura glared at him

"I am going up there'' Timmy said as he climbs the tree

Meanwhile back at NIHM ''AHHHH'' Floyd yelled in pain

"By the time the full moon comes I will have an army of animals ready now you brainless fur balls my servants, past the hat cat'' Matthew said

"Yes your evilsness'' Floyd said

"It's Dr. Valentines to you'' Matthew said as he shocked the cat again Floyd yelled again in pain then Matthew stopped

"Yes Dr. Valentines sire'' Floyd said as he took off the hat

"On by one the last pieces fall in to neatly'' Matthew said as Floyd turn to Muriel

"Back off Floyd you know I look ugly in a hat'' Muriel said as he come to her and began to put it one her

"Floyd no my hair Floyd no no no Floyd'' Muriel yelled to him as he raised it in the air and fully put it on her and she howled in pain when the machine was turned on.

Then back in the forest Timmy finally at the top walked into the hole in the tree

"Hello anyone here?'' Timmy asked looking around

"Tim be careful'' Sakura said looking up the tree

"Did you say you bring your tribute maybe a sparkling'' the voice asked echoing through the tree

"Uhh erm no'' Timmy said

"What then be gone with you'' the voice said

"I am not going away'' Timmy said firmly as he walked closer to the voice

"You dare challenge the great owl?'' It said

"No I just need your help'' Timmy said looking down

"Aww oh I mean who go's there'' It said

"My name is Timothy Brisby'' Timmy said

"Really I knew a Timothy Brisby once I mean who go there'' It said "who is this Timothy Brisby?'' It said coming closer and Timmy hid behind a log in fear then he heard a yell of surprise and stuff crashing and falling on the floor, this noise echoed throughout the tree causing Sakura and the others to hear it

"Timmy'' Sakura yelled thinking he was in trouble quickly started to climb the tree while Martin, Cecil and Jenny followed after her and then Timmy looked back and saw a crow with a wig and glasses dangling from a bunch of string

"Hey Timmy remember me'' Jeremy said as he lifted up his wig and glasses revealing his face and Timmy went closer to him

''Jeremy?'' Timmy asked surprised

''Uhaah yeah it's me long time no see'' Jeremy said as he tried to pull the strings off him and get loose "Say could you get me out of this thing?'' Jeremy asked as he laughed

"Sure thing'' Timmy said as he started to help Jeremy out

"Arrgh run for it Tim'' Jenny said with Martin and Sakura running in after her

"Jeremy is that you'' Sakura and Martin said then Jenny started to hit Jeremy and Timmy fell down laughing at the scene in front of him

"Do I ow look like a piñata to you?'' Jeremy asked

"Yeah Jeremy you do look like one'' Timmy and Sakura said as they laughed at him more

"Wait you guys know him?'' Jenny asked them then stopped hitting Jeremy

"Yeah he is our friend'' They replied as Jeremy swing back and forth smiling then Cecil came into view just above Jeremy's tangled feet

"I will take it from here'' Cecil said as he undid him "And put a zipper on it'' Cecil said

"Hey what's going on here?'' Sakura asked '' Before you say something stupid wait make that stupider now relax and take a seat I'm going to tell you what the great owl can do for you" Cecil said as jumped off the twig he was on and landed on a makeup mirror Cecil then starts to sing about the great owl they sit on the tree longer listening to him. Sakura and Timmy got really close to each other and Sakura tries to get closer more to his face, then Timmy runs from towards Jeremy and Sakura glared at him and chases after him and Cecil sings more

"Jeremy could you fly us to NIHM Jeremy'' Timmy said trying to get his attention and they continue to sing

"What's a grove?'' Sakura asked confused when she heard a strange word in the song

"Hey Saku this is cool'' Timmy said as he danced

"Well what did Jeremy say?'' Sakura asked as he dance around

"Man feel that grove'' Timmy said as he danced and Sakura glared more at him then looks over to see that both Martin and Jenny are also dancing and Jeremy and the other animals sing more and begin to go down the tree and Cecil see Jeremy leaving from the tree and runs after him to prevent his cover being blown but he wasn't fast enough cause Jeremy danced under a hanging twig then when he did a slide to the left his wig got caught on the twig then he jumped up and his costume comes off and every one stops singing and looks at him and started to get mad at him and go for an attacked

"Your wig'' Cecil yelled and Jeremy looked at it

"Wait see that was for your own good you see an illusion show business'' Jeremy said as he backs up into a wall

"Thanks forks drive home safely'' Jeremy said nervously

"Have you no mercy for poor featherless malting crow I mean owl'' Cecil said

"Malting…get the crow'' the animals said there faces filled with rage "Get the crow'' one of them yelled and the animals ran towards them

"Sakura, Timmy, Martin, Jenny where are you?'' Jeremy asked and they ran to him

"Right here'' Sakura said

"Hey over here'' Timmy yelled and they waved their arms in the air for him "Sakura my hand Martin, Jenny hold hands'' Timmy said as they all held hands and jump on Jeremy's back and they flew off

"What are you kids doing in the forest anyways? '' Jeremy asked

''We are going to NIHM to save Jessica and Elizabeth there'' Sakura said but Jeremy didn't hear her

"Oh Jenny this is Jeremy he took me to thorn valley a long time ago'' Timmy said as he still held Sakura's hand

"Happy to be the pilot would that be first class or coach hahaha'' Jeremy said and he flew them above the city "This is the great isn't it guys'' Jeremy asked "The wind in your face the bugs in your teeth'' Jeremy said as Cecil glared at him

"*gasp* there it is'' Sakura said pointing down below and Jeremy flew down to where she was pointing

"Oh boy jeepers creepers what a spooky place so where are we anyways'' Jeremy said

"It's NIHM'' Timmy said

"NIHM!'' Jeremy yelled then came to a halt as he heard the name "Any place but NIHM'' Jeremy said he landed in a puddle '' I should've been told'' Jeremy said ''Okiedokie that's it everyone off get off my back'' Jeremy said as Jenny fell into Martin's arms and Sakura fell into Timmy's arms

"You are on your own kids what they do to animals in that place is…ughh I go in there I'll never make butterfly'' Cecil said as the others walked to the gate of NIHM and they gasp at it

"That's it I'm not going one feet father in there'' Jeremy said they went threw the gate and ran to the building

"I got to get out of here'' Jeremy said and flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura The Chosen One chapter 4**

Inside NIHM '' We can't get it open'' Timmy and Sakura said as they tried to open a lid

"Hurry Sakura come on lets go Tim" Jenny said they pulled it open and they all tried to fit in it they all came out

''This way'' Jenny pointed a finger and they looked that way they fallowed her the way

"So this is NIHM?'' Timmy asked

"Wow this is really creepy right now'' Sakura said as she looked around and follows Jenny while they walked around Timmy looked back as they continued to walk

"Come on lets go'' Sakura said and Timmy ran to walked up to them they saw a ball bouncing and hide on the wall to hide then turned their head and saw the scientist in cages acting like dogs

"Sakura look what happen to them?'' Timmy asked

"Dr. Valentines is crazy' 'Sakura said as they all walked to the gate with people in it

"He has turned the humans to dogs'' Jenny said as she looked at Martin

"Well lets go and get mom out of here fast too'' Martin said and they walked away from it they then hid in some dirt as huge rats came out of an elevator and marched past them

"Those are the biggest rats I have ever seen'' Timmy said as they left

"Well guys keep an eye out there are bigger creatures than that in this place'' Jenny warned them they climbed to get the table they hide against the wall again as the rats came back to check they all jump on the table Sakura pulled the pen to the mail slot to hold it up for them

"Come on'' Jenny urged them and they went through it, once through they climbed a wall which led to an opening, Martin open the lid and looked around then nodded to the other that the coast was clear so they jumped down from it and ran across the hallway and stopping and hiding against walls as more rats came to them

"There'' Jenny said and they ran to a door

''Wait'' Justin voice said in the shadows

"Run everyone run'' Timmy said as he and Martin jumped on him thinking he was an enemy

"Woah Martin easy there Timmy it's okay' Justin said as he stepped closer into the light

"Justin dad what are you doing here?'' Timmy asked

"We decided Jenny was right the lost seven belong in thorn valley so we come here to help rescue them'' Justin said and Sakura, Jenny and Martin followed them to the door then Timmy went to follow them through the door he was stopped by Justin

''Wait you stay here and watch our backs '' Justin said to Timmy

''Not again'' Timmy said annoyed

"Will you just listen'' Justin said and they ran inside

"Fine leave me behind I'm going to look for my mother'' Timmy said as he walked to find her "Mother…mother where are you?'' Timmy said as walked down the halls looking for her then some shadows of two figures came toward towards the door.

Meanwhile in the room Sakura and Jenny ran to the cages

"Mom dad'' Jenny said revealed to see they were okay

"Elizabeth and Jessica'' Sakura said in joy when she saw them

"Sakura you shouldn't have come here it's too dangerous here'' Jessica said to her

"We will have you out in a second dear" Justin said coming to stand next to Sakura looking at his wife who looked very mad at him

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO COME HERE'' Jessica yelled trying to reach her fist out to hurt him

"Now now I'm here'' Justin said then it started to get dark, Justin and the others turned around to suddenly get grabbed by a furry paw

"Got you oh I'm sorry did I startle you'' Muriel said as she held them tightly in her hand, whereas Timmy was looking in a room for his mother

"Mother?'' Timmy asked

"Timmy help cats! Sakura yelled

''Oh no'' Timmy yelled running back to the room they were in "Oh no why didn't I listen'' Timmy said then as he enter the room he was grabbed by Floyd

"Come here you yummy scone'' Floyd said as attempted to ate him by putting him in his mouth but then spit him out when Muriel hit him on the head

"What are you thinking Floyd'' Muriel asked

"But they make good meal, a few carrots what do you think'' Floyd said

"Floyd the good Doctor will make a stew out of us if we hurt them'' Muriel said as she grabbed him from him

"But I don't want to hurt him I just want to eat him'' Floyd said as he went to the Timmy who was shaking in fear, with the help of the hench-rats Timmy and the others were being taken hostage and lead into a different room

"I'm sorry guys it's all my fault I wasn't a team player'' Timmy said

"Here you go boss'' Muriel said and pushed Sakura, Timmy, Martin, Jenny in front of them while Justin, Jonathan, Elizabeth and Jessica were held and tied up with the hench-rats

"Dr. Valentine" Sakura said in shocked as they saw Dr. Valentines was standing there above them staring at them

"We didn't even eat any of them even though I wanted to make a stew out of them'' Floyd confessed

"Put a sock in it'' Muriel said to him shutting him up then a ball came from behind Dr. Valentine and bounce once then a voice could be heard from behind him

"Dr. Valentine fetch'' then Dr. Valentine crouches down and barks like a dog and chases after the ball, the others excluding the cats and hench-rats were shocked by this

"My Daughter how you have grown so much'' Matthew said as he walked towards her from his electric chair

"How do you know me? Who are you? '' Sakura asked confused

"How you bruise me I suppose I have changed a bit haven't I but for the better don't you think daughter'' Matthew said as he got even closer

"Father" Sakura yelled in shocked

"MATTHEW" Jessica and Elizabeth yelled in shocked as well

"Not quite girls but it's me the new and improved Matthew'' Matthew said as he faced them and Justin and Jonathan struggled to get free

"Mother said you died well Jessica and Elizabeth said you did die when you guys tried to escape NIHM'' Sakura said

"Oh they always had a story dear daughter'' Matthew said

"What happened to you?'' Elizabeth asked looking at Matthew in his current state

"Nothing happened life happened that's what happened that's what and I've made the most of it don't you think'' Matthew said then he started at the window looking at the moon "Now let's make you more comfortable shall we for a long lost daughter, oh I know a ring side seat so you can watch me unfold my master plan" and pushed a button making a cage appear and opening up from the ground locking Sakura in it "Tonight when the moon is full I will attack thorn valley'' Matthew said everyone gasped in shock and horror

"No mother worked so hard for that'' Sakura said in her cage

"Your soon to be zapped friends will be my willing solders quite a shocked no pun intended'' Matthew said

"You are a monster'' Timmy yelled trying to get Matthew but a hench-rat held him back

"Why thank you now he has the same bravery your mother did not like you daughter'' Matthew said then turned to Muriel "Take him to my personal chamber" Matthew said and she carried him out by his tail. "And as for the others place them with their old friends after all they have so much in common…no future" Matthew ordered as the hench-rats took them away "You'll be happy to know this cage was once your mothers see you soon daughter'' Matthew said as he walked away and Sakura shook the cage with anger Matthew then turned around "Then again maybe not'' Matthew said

"Father please don't do this mother wouldn't want this you know that'' Sakura said and Matthew simply laughed at her and walked out of the door slamming it behind him

"This is all my fault I should've listened to Jessica and Elizabeth when I was little and not play around and acting like a kid *sighs* I bet your proud of me now mum" Sakura said and started to sing about how she had lost all she had once she was finish she goes to a corner and sits down. Then all of a sudden a clapping noise echoed the cage and Sakura lifted up her head to see Cecil coming down on a piece of string

"Very nice you'll make someone a very nice doormat someday" Cecil said

"Cecil? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked happy to see him

"Heroes have sidekicks don't they?'' Cecil asked her Sakura lowered her head and leaned her back further against the wall

"Pff hero me yeah right…I'm the one that got us in this mess" Sakura answered feeling really low about her self

"Okay so maybe they won't give you the key to the city but the last time I checked no one is perfect'' Cecil said leaning closer to her, then Sakura shot up and leaning towards him

''What you say?'' Sakura asked him

"No one is perfect'' Cecil tried

"No the key'' Sakura said as she got out the key the city gave her "You never know" Sakura said as she got up and went to the cage lock and tried to open it with it

"That key can't fit up there'' Cecil said

"I can't reach" Sakura said as she tried to stretch her arm out more

"Come on" Cecil said so Sakura ran to the other side of the cage

"If I can just get this hinge pin n here'' Sakura said as she tried to use the key to pull the pin out, then the key was able to slide the pin out

"Yeah righttt'' Cecil said as the cage door came undone and he fell out of it, Sakura then pushed the door open more and stepped

"Not bad" Cecil said then saw Sakura doing nothing but looking around "So what are you waiting for huh a applause, a candy gram maybe'' Cecil said

"I've learnt from old friends if you think things through you will find a way out now come on I've got a plan'' Sakura said as she towards a abounded tool box

"A plan hey there is a concept'' Cecil said as Sakura tied a string around a nail.

Outside of a door both Muriel and Floyd were fast asleep muttering out their dreams neither of them noticed Sakura was in front of them until she announced herself by saying

"Surprise'' Sakura said as she waved her sword at them then slashed Floyd's nose

"Owww" Floyd howled in pain then got up waking up Muriel in the process who was originally sleeping on top of him

"Come back here'' Floyd said as he and Muriel chased her as she runs down the hall, the she does a sharp turn making Floyd and Muriel skid into a wall they then quickly recovered and continue to chase

"You call yourselves cats ha you can't catch me cats'' Sakura said this made them madder and they increased their speed not seeing her trap making them run into a piece of wire, which was attached to the water fountain, making them fall to the ground bring the fountain down with them releasing all of the water

"Now you've done it" Muriel said as the water spread to a faulty wire which ignited starting a small fire. Sakura led them to an elevator where she jumped into the padding of the elevator, Floyd and Muriel followed her inside then stopped in front of the padding

"Let me at her" Muriel said annoyed

"Excuse me going down'' Sakura said as she threw a rock at one of the elevator's button that closed the doors and made the elevator go down, Muriel then ripped through the padding of the elevator trying to claw at Sakura who started to climb to the top of the elevator

"Up there!" Floyd yelled

"Get her Floyd" Muriel replied as Sakura she climbed out the elevator's top and ran across the glass to the top lid of the elevator and began to push the lock up

"Now I have you, now I have you now" Floyd yelled as his paw smashed through the glass as he tried to reach Sakura, who was startled by this a tried even harder to push open the elevator lid Muriel then jumped up to the broken window and broke the glass and bent metal even more with her paw making Sakura slide down the bent metal closer to Floyd and Muriel. Muriel started to climb up to bent metal toward Sakura who was running back up the bent metal towards the top again

"I'll show you how it is done'' Muriel said to Floyd as she continued to climb ''Come here little mousey I need that tail to use it as a tooth pick uh-oh'' Muriel said as Sakura kicked the elevator lock open making the elevator lid fall open hitting Muriel on the head making her fall on top of Floyd

''Yes'' Sakura yelled got out of there and ran to the edge of the elevator "Cecil quick Cecil'' Sakura said holding out her hands in a give me motion

"Hold your horse flies I've only got four hands'' Cecil said as he finished wrapping the rope around a bent nail and he threw Sakura the nail, Sakura caught it then started to run towards the gear when Floyd head popped out of the elevator ceiling lid

"Hello again" he said as he tried to bite at her, Sakura then quickly ran to the gears and hooked the bent nail into them as the cats tried to get her

"Move it" Muriel yelled

"Oh no I'm stuck" Floyd said as they both tried to push themselves out, Muriel then gasped as she saw the gears starting to break and the elevator staring to fall

"See ya" Sakura said as she grabbed onto the rope

"Hey little mousey I was only joking aaahhh" Muriel screamed as her and Floyd started to fall

"Arrgh I blame you for this Muriel" Floyd screamed and Sakura swung herself to the side where Cecil was climbing down on another piece of rope

"Hey thanks for the hand'' Cecil said as he high fived Sakura

"Don't mention it side kick'' Sakura said as she pulled the rope undoing the knot, Cecil then handed her another rock and aimed it at the elevator button making it open "How is this for adapting and improvising we got to help the others lets go" Sakura said as she swung the nail onto a lose then picked up Cecil and swung them over to the other side of it

"Get away from me'' Timmy yelled

"Timmy'' Sakura yelled she then turned to Cecil "Go help Justin and the lost seven I'm going to get Timmy'' Sakura said as she ran down a hallway to where she heard the scream coming from "Timmy I'm coming hold on love'' Sakura said '


	5. Chapter 5

"I will never serve you let me go'' Timmy yelled to Mathew "I'm warning you'' Timmy said as Matthew tried to push the helmet on him

"Father'' Sakura said as she climbed up the desk they were on

''Daughter'' Matthew said "You escaped how clever maybe you are Sari's daughter after all'' Matthew said

"You are hurting him Father'' Sakura said pointing to Matthew

"Aww poo I assure you this is absolutely safe and painless" Matthew said pulling the wire making Timmy winced at the hat "Look at me" Matthew said gesturing to himself

"Let him go'' Sakura yelled as she pulled out a key and held it in a throwing motion "Now!" she yelled

"Oh come on I might be crazy but not stupid here'' Matthew said pointing at Sakura "You can't throw water if you fell out of a boat'' Matthew said, then Sakura threw the key hitting his hand which was about to turn on the switch

"OW'' Matthew called out in pain then Sakura went to Timmy's side and help him get out of the chair he was tied to

"I've been practicing'' Sakura said as she undid him

"Quick Sakura we have to save the others'' Timmy said then he gasped "Look out'' Timmy said as he grabbed her arm and moved her out of the way when Matthew tried to hit them with this cane they ran away from him

"Stand still will you'' Matthew said he ran after them and tried to hit them again making them jump to avoid the hit and Timmy jumped and fell backwards into an open draw and Matthew once again tries to hit Sakura with his cane put Sakura jumps and stand firmly on his cane

"Father listen to me whatever they've done to you we can make you well again pleases daddy'' Sakura said

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not the doing I am the doer'' Matthew said as he pulled back on his can revealing a sword and he swung it toward Sakura then grabbed her sword and blocked his attack

"Run Timmy save the others'' Sakura told Timmy

"Okay but you better come back alive after this I mean it'' Timmy said loudly as he ran

"You hurt me'' Matthew said

"I'm sorry Father'' Sakura said back

"Of course you are everybody is sorry after it's too late'' Matthew said as he swung he sword making Sakura drop hers and swinging it to the side, Sakura sword less then jumped out of the way landing on his electric chair as Matthew swung he sword, then he turned at swung at her again making him break his electric chair causing Sakura to jump of it and land harshly against a pile of book

"Say hello to your mother for me okay'' Matthew said as he walked closer to her

"Father you don't want to do this'' Sakura said trying to reason with him

"Your right but the new and improved Matthew does" Matthew said and Sakura saw Timmy on top of a pile books behind Matthew trying to pushed them book and Sakura leaped forwards and pushed Matthew into them as Timmy pushed very hard making them fall on top of him

"That is for being so evil read them and weep'' Timmy said then turn towards Sakura

"You came back after I said go without me'' Sakura said

"Yes and I'm glad I did I thought I told you to come back alive" Timmy said as he ran his fingers through his hair "I mean man if I were to lose you then Sakura I would have nothing'' Timmy confessed and Sakura jumped on him and kissed him on the lips then Timmy kissed back shyly then they broke apart "Come on Sakura before he wakes up'' Timmy said then they stopped when they heard footsteps

"Someone is coming'' Sakura said to Timmy

"Quick hide" Timmy said as Sakura hid behind the books while Timmy hid behind Matthew, then a hench-rat on top of a pigeon stopped in front of the doors

"Excuse the interruption sir but the man are awaiting flight instructions for the invasion of Thorn Valley'' he said

"Tim you've got to adapt and improvise'' Timmy thought of what his father said

"Sir?'' The rat asked

"Oh goodie just head north by north by north just like the crow flies and good hunting'' Timmy said in impersonating Matthew's voice

"Sir'' The rat said giving a salute and left

"That was great how you think of that?'' Sakura asked as she got out of her hiding spot "Well lets see if it worked'' Sakura said as she went to the window then saw the soldiers fly north "It did they are going in the wrong direction'' Sakura said happily

"Come on lets go get the others and get out of here'' Timmy said as he grabbed her hand, Sakura took one last look at her father

"Oh father" Sakura said sadly then ran off with Timmy

"How are we getting the cages open?'' Timmy asked as they ran into the room

"Don't worry Timmy I got a big plan you ready Cecil'' Sakura said

"Just one more hold on one more second there'' Cecil said as he got the last cage unlocked

"Nice work Cecil quickly now quickly'' Justin said opening the cage letting them out Jenny ran to her parents, Elizabeth ran to Jonathan and her sons while Jessica hit Justin over the head and hugged him

"Nice work Cecil'' Sakura said as she high fived him

"Hey sidekick all or less you know what I'm saying'' Cecil said

"Come on'' Sakura said

"Come on people follow Sakura'' Jessica said and they ran to the door

"Let's move quickly now'' Elizabeth said

"Sakura put your back into it" Brutus said

"Sak let us help" Jonathan said as he, Justin and Brutus helped Sakura moved the door then a strong force of fire sent them flying backwards, looking for another exit Justin saw a window

"Come on this way'' Justin said and they followed him to it "Brutus, Jonathan, Tim the window" Justin said as Brutus, Tim and Jonathan climbed up the pipe and open the window for them to escape "Jess, Elizabeth help everyone climb up we'll meet them at the top" Justin instructed and his climb up

"Okay come on Mrs Bickbride your first'' Jessica said as she and Elizabeth helped her climbed up there everyone climbed up there

"That is everyone Justin'' Elizabeth said after helping everyone out Justin turn to Sakura

"You did it Sakura you are just like your mother she would be proud to call you her daughter'' Justin said smiling at her

"He's right Sakura you did a good job all of you" Jessica said looking at her, Timmy, Martin and Jenny

"Yeah for a bunch of mice" Brutus said jokily as he stuck he head back inside

"Lets get out of here'' Justin said as he and the other apart from Timmy and Sakura got out

"After you Timmy'' Sakura said as Timmy stepped out then a blast of fire shot out pushing Sakura closer to the window than a clank sound echoed as Sakura turned and saw his sword on the ground

"Father I left him somewhere out there'' Sakura said then turned to Timmy "Timmy promise me something'' Sakura said

"Anything'' Timmy replied

"Don't come after me'' Sakura said and kissed him again and turned around as he smiled at her then she climbed down the pipe

"Sakura what are you doing?" Timmy asked her

"I am doing what Jenny said I'm following my heart'' Sakura yelled back

"I love you come back alive this time silly girl'' Timmy said laughing

"Yah I love you more'' Sakura said as she jumped up and spun around the place, she then stopped and gasped as the fire came down on her and she moved out of the way and ran back to where she left her father and the cats came back

"Surprise your mice food now kid'' Muriel said

"How many live do you guys have anyways?'' Sakura asked she looked back and smirked at them then laughed "Race you to the elevator'' Sakura said

"Get her Floyd" Muriel said as Sakura ran towards the elevator with them behind her, Sakura then jumped from the elevator doors and grabbed the rope the cats followed her actions and jumped of the edge of the elector door

"Ha have a nice trip" Sakura said as the two cats fell down the elevator way

"Arggh" Muriel yelled

"I've always loved your Muriel" Floyed confessed

"Oh shut up" Muriel yelled back then a bang noise echoed out Sakura then swung back to inside the hallway

"Daughter you dropped your sword precious" Matthew said as he held up her sword then fell forward with exhaustion, Sakura caught him and held on to him tight

"It's okay daddy I'm here for you'' Sakura said she carried him on her back to the room where she first saw him, once inside she placed him on a mechanical platform then she looked up at the window, her mother's old cage and the buttons at the side which make the platform go up and down. Coming up with an idea she ran to the cage got a piece of wood and placed it underneath and pushed making it fall to it front slightly on the platform Sakura then once again placed the wood underneath the cage and on a piece of rock then climbed on top of the cage and jumped on the piece of wood making the cage fly up in the air landing it's back in the center of the platform with the cage door open, Sakura then ran back to Mathew and pulled him towards the cage slowly due to his weight

"Daddy you are heavy you should have skipped a few deserts we need to work on that after this'' Sakura said as she pulled him then a machine exploded making fire shoot towards her and Matthew so Sakura quickly pulled Matthew faster and hid behind the cage to escape the risk of getting burned. Meanwhile the fire patrol had arrived and an axe came through the door and a fire men stepped out and saw people barking and whining like dogs in a cage so he cut through the chain and let the people out, but instead of walking out like humans they ran out like dogs on all fours leaving the fire man confused

"What the?'' He asked scratching the side of his head while other firemen where outside trying to take out the fire, back at the room Matthew and Sakura was in, Sakura was pulling her father into the cage

"Come on Father we can make it'' Sakura said as she put him in the cage then climbed in herself then grabbed a rock and threw it at the up button and the platform started to go, then another machine exploded and the fire started to go up as well, the platform then reached the top sending the cage through the window but Sakura closed the lid before the impact then more explosion caused the fire to blast free out of the window and Sakura started to yell in fear and shock as the cage started to fall downwards towards the fire then Jeremy flew in and caught the door of the cage before it was swallowed by the fire Sakura looked out of the cage and saw Jeremy holding them

"Jeremy?'' Sakura asked shocked

"So don't you guys know flying without wings is against the law heheheh'' Jeremy said laughing at his own joke as Sakura looked down at NIHM and smiled

"I thought you were scared of NIHM'' Sakura asked him

"Oh yeah I use to but not no more now'' Jeremy said as he flew away from the city "Life is to live heheheh'' Jeremy said '' Now come on lets get out of here'' Jeremy said Sakura nodded then froze

"Wait the others did get out okay?'' Sakura asked concerned

''There fur might be slightly burnt but yeah them and your lover boy are fine heheheh'' Jeremy said laughing at Sakura's relieved and blushed face as he flew them to Thorn Valley.

Once back at Thorn Valley people were singing as Sakura rode one shoe as a type of parade and she waved to people as they were cheering for her and thanking her. Then Tim started to climb up the shoe from behind and tapped her on her shoulder she turned to her left to see no one there then looked to her right and saw Timmy sat there holding some flowers he gave them to her then kissed her

"I love you Sakura you got your dream angel'' Timmy said smiling then kissed her again and Sakura kissed him back. Elizabeth hugged Jonathan

"She looks like her mother eh Lizzy'' Jessica said as Elizabeth punched her in the arm and laughed, Sakura then broke the kiss with Timmy and saw her father coming down with Mr. Ages from the medical center

"Daddy'' Sakura yelled as she jumped down from the shoe and ran towards them

"My father'' Sakura said with tears of joy and she ran towards them "Daddy you are back to your old self'' Sakura said as she past people who were still cheering for her "I've got a father'' Sakura said as she saw him she tried to fix her hair up nice for him he laughed at her actions and walked closer to her with the help on a walking stick

"Sorry my little blossom I don't know what came over me but you have made me very proud my hero'' Matthew said

"Don't worry about it daddy and don't call me hero just called me blossom I kinda like that better'' Sakura said

"Oh and why not you single handed defeated NIMH and saves Thorn Valley" Matthew said

"Your father is right Sakura looks like the prophecy came true you have indeed fulfilled your destiny" Mr. Ages said then Jeremy and Cecil came flying into the valley and grabbed the curtain off the statue to reveal the Statue of Sari with Sakura now standing next to her on it now with the words *Sari Haruno and Daughter*

"It's me" Sakura said in shock

"Your mother would have been proud" Matthew said as he hugged her and Sakura hugged him back

"Oh boy now we got our hands full I thought one was bad enough'' Jessica said

"It's only the beginning sister so get use to it'' Elizabeth said smiling and Jessica broke down crying on Elizabeth

"You are like your mother brave and good hearted if she was here she would be glad to have you as hers'' Matthew said

"I know she saw all I did after all I did show the world I am her daughter after all'' Sakura said laughing as she gave him another hug.

**The End**

**Tayler4ever: Okay there you go **

**Vampiremisress96: Wonderful we are great writers right Tay**

**Tayler4ever: *Snoring sounds***

**Vampiremisress96: R&R Please and night Tay **


End file.
